Expect The Unexpected
by BladeHero15
Summary: When two Characters from a galaxy far,far away crash lands on a familiar planet in a teenage girls backyard will they uncover the dark secrets behind the republic and sepratist?,and what exactly happens when the girl finds herself force sensitive?
1. Chapter 1:The Awakening

**EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED**

**Chapter 1: The Awakening**

I was running...but from what? I stopped till I hit the window and beynond where I was looking was spaceships firing back and forth like something off of Star Wars I heard a snap hiss behind me ever so slowly I turned around and found a dark hooded figure holding a red lightsaber in his hand I backed away as he began to come closer**"This can't be real"**I thought I looked for something anything I could use to defend myself with I spotted something metal laying by my feet I picked up and I ignited it a blue blade came shimmering out I held in front of me he didn't move to attack he just stood there I felt a horrible pain in my chest holding me from the ground I felt like I was dying maybe I am dying**"HEY YOU!WAKE UP!"**I Heard someone shout.

I woke up with a shake on my shoulder and my Mom was there"Come on time to get up"She said and left I groaned I was going to a new school today

**(Sound Track-I'm Just a kid by Simple Plan)**

I did my morning routine:Ate breakfast,brush my teeth,put on my clothes,and my mom drove me to New Lincoln High."It's so big"I said in awe"Mom I don't know If I can do this?"I said"Erin You'll be fine have great day I pick you up"She said I gave her a kiss goodbye and hopped out when she left I looked at the big school took a deep breath and went inside.

Once inside I looked at the walls which were half white and the other half is red brick white lockers lined the halls.I looked at my paper they gave me and my Locker's number was 235# I looked for it and found it I opened it got my books my first class is Room 2:Pre-Algebra I groaned"Great Math"I thought

2 Minutes Later

I was running panic"Where is it"I said aloud as I turned a corner SMACK I fell to the floor books scattered across the floor"You Okay" A voice said on above me I opend my eyes and was lifted to my feet"I'm fine"I said A tall boy who had Blond front up little bit spiky hair,Blue eyes like the ocean,white skinned but was tanned and he was muscular,wearing a GreenBay Packers Football Jersey I felt likee I had butterflys in my stomach I thought he was so cute I blushed"You're having trouble finding your class?"He asked"Yeah do you know where room 2 is"I asked"I'm headed there right now follow me"He said and we walked down the hall.

s 

"Stass"I heard someone shout my name behind me"Adi"I exclaimed and embraced my cousin"How was your mission"I asked exticed that I hadn't seen my cousin in months"Successful so how bout we catch up in the cafeteria"She said Swell I thought as we headed to the cafeteria and got our food."So have you been thinking of choosing a padawaan"Adi said as we sat down I winced"I dont know Adi I mean me! a master and besides half of the padawaans Iv'e seen just want me because of how great people think I want to impress me"I exclaimed Adi nodded"True but tell you the truth I hope you recall Siri Tachi don't you"She started"Yes"I said"Well when I was lookin at the padawaans it was between Siri and Bruck Chun...I couldn't explain it I felt drawn to Siri when the tournament was done I took her as my apprentice you'll find the right one"She said after few moments of silence Master Windu came up to our table"Master Gallia and Master Allie"He said we looked up"Yes Master Windu"I said"You to must take two starfighters out for a test run we also encountered sepratist activity in the far distance of Neutral space."He said we both accepted"Hey I've heard from Shaak Ti that you have been having alot of nightmares lately"Adi said after Mace left I sighed"Yeah it's true I mean I dream I'm with this girl she's looks fifteen and then I watched her duel this hooded figure she picked up a lightsbaer and then something happened"I explained"Don't worry I'm sure its nothing.

s

"How was school"My mom asked"It was okay I guess."I lied I didn't want to tell her about the arguement I had with one of the oh superior popular girl so I just told her about other good things about my day.

**11:55 P.M.**

I lay in my bed unable to sleep I thought about what would happen the next day.

**BOOM!**

I jumped from my bed it sounded like it came from my backyard I dashed for the sliding glass door I froze laying there were two Jedi Starfighters!.I walked over to the object and saw two figures one of them was supporting the other.I moved to get a closer look.


	2. Chapter 2:A STRANGE GREETING

**EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED**

**Chapter 1: The Awakening**

I was running...but from what? I stopped till I hit the window and beynond where I was looking was spaceships firing back and forth like something off of Star Wars I heard a snap hiss behind me ever so slowly I turned around and found a dark hooded figure holding a red lightsaber in his hand I backed away as he began to come closer**"This can't be real"**I thought I looked for something anything I could use to defend myself with I spotted something metal laying by my feet I picked up and I ignited it a blue blade came shimmering out I held in front of me he didn't move to attack he just stood there I felt a horrible pain in my chest holding me from the ground I felt like I was dying maybe I am dying**"HEY YOU!WAKE UP!"**I Heard someone shout.

I woke up with a shake on my shoulder and my Mom was there"Come on time to get up"She said and left I groaned I was going to a new school today

**(Sound Track-I'm Just a kid by Simple Plan)**

I did my morning routine:Ate breakfast,brush my teeth,put on my clothes,and my mom drove me to New Lincoln High."It's so big"I said in awe"Mom I don't know If I can do this?"I said"Erin You'll be fine have great day I pick you up"She said I gave her a kiss goodbye and hopped out when she left I looked at the big school took a deep breath and went inside.

Once inside I looked at the walls which were half white and the other half is red brick white lockers lined the halls.I looked at my paper they gave me and my Locker's number was 235# I looked for it and found it I opened it got my books my first class is Room 2:Pre-Algebra I groaned"Great Math"I thought

2 Minutes Later

I was running panic"Where is it"I said aloud as I turned a corner SMACK I fell to the floor books scattered across the floor"You Okay" A voice said on above me I opend my eyes and was lifted to my feet"I'm fine"I said A tall boy who had Blond front up little bit spiky hair,Blue eyes like the ocean,white skinned but was tanned and he was muscular,wearing a GreenBay Packers Football Jersey I felt likee I had butterflys in my stomach I thought he was so cute I blushed"You're having trouble finding your class?"He asked"Yeah do you know where room 2 is"I asked"I'm headed there right now follow me"He said and we walked down the hall.

s 

"Stass"I heard someone shout my name behind me"Adi"I exclaimed and embraced my cousin"How was your mission"I asked exticed that I hadn't seen my cousin in months"Successful so how bout we catch up in the cafeteria"She said Swell I thought as we headed to the cafeteria and got our food."So have you been thinking of choosing a padawaan"Adi said as we sat down I winced"I dont know Adi I mean me! a master and besides half of the padawaans Iv'e seen just want me because of how great people think I want to impress me"I exclaimed Adi nodded"True but tell you the truth I hope you recall Siri Tachi don't you"She started"Yes"I said"Well when I was lookin at the padawaans it was between Siri and Bruck Chun...I couldn't explain it I felt drawn to Siri when the tournament was done I took her as my apprentice you'll find the right one"She said after few moments of silence Master Windu came up to our table"Master Gallia and Master Allie"He said we looked up"Yes Master Windu"I said"You to must take two starfighters out for a test run we also encountered sepratist activity in the far distance of Neutral space."He said we both accepted"Hey I've heard from Shaak Ti that you have been having alot of nightmares lately"Adi said after Mace left I sighed"Yeah it's true I mean I dream I'm with this girl she's looks fifteen and then I watched her duel this hooded figure she picked up a lightsbaer and then something happened"I explained"Don't worry I'm sure its nothing.

s

"How was school"My mom asked"It was okay I guess."I lied I didn't want to tell her about the arguement I had with one of the oh superior popular girl so I just told her about other good things about my day.

**11:55 P.M.**

I lay in my bed unable to sleep I thought about what would happen the next day.

**BOOM!**

I jumped from my bed it sounded like it came from my backyard I dashed for the sliding glass door I froze laying there were two Jedi Starfighters!.I walked over to the object and saw two figures one of them was supporting the other.I moved to get a closer look.


End file.
